


Fix It

by throwntotheair (eloquentelegance)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Damian, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/throwntotheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake needs fixing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [four times damian had a merry christmas (and one time he thought he ruined it for everyone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555571) by [happyrobins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyrobins/pseuds/happyrobins). 



> Inspired by drakefeather's Baby!Damian AU

Damian is too old for stuffed toys. He's five now - that's a whole hand, much too old for baby things. But when proud Caesar, a teddy bear of great dignity, develops a rip in his tummy... Well, he can't simply leave him as is. He must be excused on such an occasion from associating with an old friend. Even if he has long outgrown the bear’s society.

He tells as much to Alfred when he goes to get Caesar fixed. He watches as nimble fingers quickly sew up the tear, remembering all the times the same was done to Dad or Dick... or Drake. Of course, Drake needs more stitching than everybody else. Because he is an incompetent fool with grand delusions of greatness. Just last night, he came back with two, open gashes - heavily bleeding - down each side. He was nicked by a particularly stabby thug. Tt. What a disaster.

Damian feels his hands curl into fists, thinking of the slowly darkening patches on the already red tunic. And in a fit of childish impulsiveness - that was absolutely not related to Drake and his catastrophic attempts at vigilantism - Damian asks Alfred if he can learn to stitch too. Because of reasons. Sewing is a very useful skill, after all. Very versatile. Handy in emergency situations.

He only gives sewing the most cursory of efforts. He definitely doesn't practice. He doesn't purposefully tear into his stuffed toys, apologizing to each with the most solemn gravity. He doesn't carefully fix them with the neatest, straightest stitches his five year old fingers can muster. And he certainly, without a doubt, does not show off his handiwork to a bemused Alfred.

He does tell him, "I want to help when Dad and Dick gets hurt."

Alfred, as a good butler should, immediately goes about fulfilling his request. He teaches Damian the correct way to wrap a bandage, to disinfect a wound, and the best places to pinch when the patient gets noisy. Damian spends weeks, a good month or two, learning and practicing the things he's learned. His company of stuffed animals were more than happy to volunteer their assistance, they assured Damian. And soon, many a bear, a cat, or a bird were outfitted with slings or tourniquets.

When Alfred finally deemed him ready, he was given the particular privilege of staying way past his bedtime. They wait until his Dad and Drake return from patrol and then, Damian is quick to show off his new skills. He's not allowed to stitch anyone up just yet, but he's allowed to disinfect and bandage wounds. If his first patient turned out to be Drake, well, it simply can't be helped. He needs the most fixing after all.


End file.
